Diva
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Diva y Saya, unas simples colegialas, sin embargo, tienen una cara, cuerbo, cabello y sangre identica...por qué?/Que pasaría si no existieran quiropteros, ni vampiros, ni caballares? Si solo fuesen unas simples humanas?/Diva x Haji?-Diva x Karl? Diva x ?, pareja sin decidir.


Hola!Aqui yo empezando un nuevo fanfic^^!Quiero aclarar antes que nada que esta historia, es la de Blood+ en real, es decir, que seria de nuestros queridos personajes quiropteros si no fuesen quiropteros? Solo humanos normales. Son mas, espero que os guste, aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

Capitulo 1

Confusa

No sabia que hacer, patalear, reclamar o simplemente enfurruñarse. Se suponia que hoy era su dia, el dia feliz, el mejor de todos, al final y al cabo no todods los dias una tenia la suerte de cumplir sus "Dulces 16". Y que hacia su padre? Estropearselo todo! A que padre se le hubiera ocurrido soltarle tan tremenda noticia en aquel día?!Se iban a mudar a Japón!Y para colmo a Okinawa!Esa miserable y minuscula ciudad que mas bien seria un pueblo. Diva estaba que se tiraba del pelo.

No es que se divirtiera demasiado en Francia, aunque le encantaba ir de fiesta y de compras con sus "amigas". Y no es que tuviera amigas...es decir, las tenia, pero todas eran unas falsas envidiosas que lo unico que querian era aprovecharse de su popularidad y dinero, al igual que la mayoria de los chicos de su academia. Pero se lo pasaba bien dando envidia y haciendo caer a sus pies a los chicos y a los hombres, solo para desphués dejarles sin haber llegado siquiera mas alla de un roze de labios.

Definitivamente no iba a hechar de menos Francia, al menos no a su gente, porque el país en si le encantaba. Pero porque tenian que irse a Okinawa, es decir, Japón esta genial, pero por que no a Tokyo? O a Kioto? Le encantaria visitar el destrito Gion, pero que haria en Okinawa? NA-DA.

Miro con recelo a su maestro, Nathan, que llego a ser algo parecido a su mejor amigo en todos los años que se conocian (tres, para ser exactos, que para Diva eran por ahora toda su vida). El rubio preparaba las maletas de Diva, supuestamente habia venido a ayudarla, pero dado el malhumor de esta decidio simplemente hacerlo el.

-Diva, mira las cosas por el lado positivo.

-Que lado es ese'-refunfuño la ojiazul molesta.

-Primero, yo vendre contigo. Segundo, tendras toda una escuela por conquistar.

-Tersero, tendre nuevos amigos.-Siguio diva imitando perfectamente la voz de Nathan. Este sonrió con ternura, y, segundos después le lanzo una pequeña cajita azulada, la que Diva cojio al vuelo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto con curiosidad abriendo la caja para segundos después chillar emocionada.-AHHHH!Que bonito!

Salto sobre su enorme cama para llegar hasta Nathan y se dio la espalda dandole la cajita, segundos después, un colgante con forma de "D" azul electrica, prendido de una cadena de plata, descansaba sobre el cuello de Diva.

-Es precioso, gracias!.-grito la chica emocionada abrazando a su amigo. Ni siquiera a Amshel, su padre, le demostraba tan afecto y gratitud.

-Me alegra que te guste.-sonrió Nathan amablemente.-Ahora ayudame con tu ropa.

Y asi, entre charlas y risas, recojiendo las cosas de Diva, pasaron la tarde.

Saya caminaba frustrada a su casa, por mas que lo intentara, el ingles no era lo suyo. Y se sentia cabreada por ello, porque en un futuro quería viajar, y el saber inglés era imprescindible para ello.

Al lado de la chica caminaban sus hermanos, Riku y Kai, y su mejor amigo Haji, que portaba una enorme funda de violonchelo, ya que acababa de salir de la clase de música.

-Te vienes a comer a casa Haji?-pregunto Saya, a lo que Kai la miro fastidiado, no le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hermana.

-Si Haji, ven!Papa va hacer filetes!.-Dijo feliz Riku ajeno a las malas vibraciones de Kai.

Haji estaba perplej (aunque no lo mostraba) cada día, como siempre Saya le preguntaba si queria veniar a comer a su casa, y el siempre le decia que no.

"Pero cuanta paciencia tienen estos"-pensó Haji.

-No, gracias, tengo asuntos que atender.

Riku y Saya suspiraron cansados.

Cortito, lose, pero prometo que para la proxima sera mas largo, mucho mas largo.

Como ven Nathan es el mejor amigo de Diva, y Diva solo se acuerda de los tres ultimos años de su vida...por qué sera?

Nos leemos^^

Yuuki Strawberry


End file.
